Important
by harpseal111
Summary: A story about the 6 women most important to Captain Levi. How they affect him. His thoughts on them as he dies.


**First AoT**

**I do not own Attack on Titan. If I did... ERUHAN**

* * *

There were six women who mattered most in Levi's life. Each left a profound effect on him.

. . . . . . . . .

The first was his mother. She had been a strong and independent woman. He remembered that when he was younger she and his father were energetic and loving parents. There was not a dull day in their life. Their house was simple, out in the country. His mother loved flowers and had a very impressive garden surrounding the house. His mother also believed in a clean house and taught Levi form a young age how lucky they were to have a home.

She was always happy until the day his father was killed by street robbers. It was that same day she had discovered that she was pregnant. Levi was 17 at the time. His mother became enveloped in sadness for her dead husband and fear of not being able to provide for her teenage son and a new baby. Levi watched her health slowly slip. A neighbor of theirs said he'd help after the baby came. Levi's mother told him that the baby would probably be raised by their neighbor because she believed she would die. She gave birth to a baby girl and for a while she seemed healthy and happy. A few years after the sickness returned and took over. She was bed ridden for the rest of her life.

He decided to go make it on his own for her sake. He was old enough. This is when he met the next woman in his life. While in the sewers he saved a young girl, Isabel Magnolia. The girl was energetic, sweet and Levi couldn't help but feel protection and love for her. He did feel like she was his little sister. Whenever he returned home to take care of his mother and sister, Isabel followed. She truly became family.

After Isabel and Farlan died he left the Scouts to return home to see his family. He trudged through the streets still in his uniform and wearing the appearance of a truly broken man. He couldn't wait to go home to see his mother and sister, who was now 5. As he neared the house he was stopped by a man. Levi could never forget to message that this man delivered. The man was from the underground. He said Levi's mother and sister were murdered by some his buddies. Anger and sadness gripped Levi and he tried not to show it. He returned to the Scouts believing that nothing, _no one,_ would ever matter to him again.

How quickly was he proven wrong. As he spent more time with the Commander and other soldiers he met Hanji Zoe. This woman was different, _very_ different than the others he knew. For the first months he knew her, he tried to stay away from her. She was insane and filthy. Two things that Levi didn't like. She would follow him around and he began to become so used to it that when she didn't he was lonely and would go find her. She would smirk and say something about him missing her and he'd only smirk and retort something along the lines of " You wish four-eyes".

Now on missions he'd worry about Hanji's safety. He wasn't the only one either. Erwin often expressed his worries of the Major to Levi. Levi knew why Erwin was so worried about Hanji. Hanji held a special spot in both men's hearts but to a different extent. Levi wanted to protect Hanji because she was his friend. Erwin was in love with Hanji. Either way it gave them some ground they could share.

Around this time Levi met another woman. One he fell in love with. Petra Ral became the most important thing to him in the world. She was all he had left and was willing to sacrifice his life for hers. He never believed anyone could ever be above her. His mind changed however. Petra was pregnant. Levi was going to be a father. At the same time, Hanji got pregnant. He now had two pregnant women on his hands. He, Erwin and Moblit thought it was the end of the world. Petra was easy and calm. She had no problems being suspended from fighting. Hanji however, was a kicking and screaming wad of hormones. Levi laughed at Moblit and Erwin, often rubbing it in their faces about how Petra was so calm and serine.

Petra gave birth to a girl with honey colored hair and pale grey eyes. They named her Elise. Now, Levi remembered being willing to give his life for Petra, but when he held his baby girl he was willing to sacrifice all of humanity. Petra began to work back in the field. Hanji gave birth to a son and was forced to stay within the walls. Hanji would often groan and poke at Petra. Petra got to go on expeditions. Hanji got to babysit and study. For a year, all was well. Then the 57th expedition came. It was Hanji's first time back outside the walls and after, she asked if she could stay with the children again. Petra died. Part of Levi died. When he returned home that evening he remembered going up to his room and Elise's. He had held his one year old as he cried. It was hard to tell his daughter that her mother would never return to them. His daughter cried for a while but after a month she returned to smiling and being joyful. Levi still had Elise and Hanji and he would protect them at all costs.

About a year later Levi was sitting in his office when he heard a soft knock on his door. He knew it was Hanji. He was not in the mood for her annoyance so he told her to go away. Hs entered anyway.

_ Levi heard the door open and close. He put his head in his palm and. He was turned away from the door, the e back of the chair facing the door. _

"_Levi –"_

"_I said go away Hanji. I'm not in the mood" he groaned._

"_Levi?" His head snapped up. His heart beat picked up. The voice that had spoken was one he was familiar with. It took him a few moments but he quickly remembered who it was. He turned his head to look at Hanji and try to see if he correct on the speaker of the voice. In front of Hanji was a small girl, about 11 years old. She had short, curly black hair. Her body was small. She stared up at him with pale grey/blue eyes. He met her gaze and her eyes filled with tears. _

"_Liesel" He breathed. His little sister. _

"_Levi!" she yelled and charged towards him. He jumped up from his seat. He ran around the table in time to meet her in a hug. He clutched her tight against him. She began to sob into his shoulder. After 15 minutes of hugging her his min reeled back to the day he was told that she was dead. _

"_Liesel, what happened to you?" he whispered and kissed her hair. _

She went on to tell Levi all that had happened. A man had come to their door and told her that Levi had died on an expedition. Liesel said she told her mother later that evening. Her mother sat in her bed and cried. Liesel fell asleep with her that morning. When she woke up it was cold. She turned to her mother to wake her up but, her mother was dead. Liesel cried. She said she screamed. Then she said she got up, covered her mother with a jacket, packed then got on her horse and left to the neighbors. She was five then. She said she lived with the neighbors and their sons from then on. She then described how the wall in there district was attacked and soon the area was filled with titans. She watched the homes roof ripped up and titans ate her friend's parents and her friend Fredrick. She and the remaining brother, Hans, were able to escape. She had gotten on her horse and was one if the last in the evacuation. During the evacuation she was separated from Hans. She had been screaming for Hans when Hanji had rode up and offered to help her. While Hanji helped her she told Hanji about her Big brother Levi who actually wasn't big at all. Hanji put two and two and together and remembered earing once from Isabel about Levi's little sister. She thought that no harm could come from seeing if this was really his sister. Levi thanked Hanji and held his sister longer.

Years pasted again. Liesel was now 18. She began to train to be a solider. She was top of her trainee class. She decided to join the Survey Corps, no surprise. They were her new family. Levi watched her grow more and more into a lady and nothing scared him more. Elise was now around the age 9. He had two very pretty girls on his hands. Edmund, Hanji and Erwin's son, had taken a liking to Elise. Levi didn't have any objections to this. They were nine. It was a simple crush and he knew it wouldn't last long. He _was_ worried about who was attracted to his little sister though. Liesel had grown to be very beautiful and almost every boy in the Scouting Legion was in love with her. She never really showed affection towards any of them except one.

Levi didn't catch on to it at first. Liesel was generally quiet and with her friends. When she had left to train she had been a 12 year old girl but she returned as an 18 year old woman.

_ 'Trainees come home today.' Levi told himself that morning. Elise had ran out of her room screaming about Auntie Liesel. She had told everyone that morning. No one really paid attention. The last person she told had been Eren. _

"_EREN!" she screamed and ran up to him, "Auntie Liesel comes home today!" _

_Eren had just scoffed and told Elise that he glad Liesel hadn't dropped out and joined the Military Police. Elise then ran to Jean, Connie and Sasha._

"_I bet she'll be SO pretty! And strong!' She had said to the trio._

"_and so short" Jean said under his breath. Elise screamed at him for being rude. Jena retorted again and Elise flew herself at him. Connie and Sasha just laughed. _

_Until lunch, Elise sat by the door with Edmund. Hanji had to drag them to lunch. As they sat down and ate, the doors opened. _

"_IM HOME" a feminine voice called through the dining hall. Elise screamed and ran to hug her Aunt. Liesel made her rounds saying hello to everyone. Levi didn't get up to go see her. He stayed in his seat next to Hanji and Eren. Liesel finally came over to the table. She hugged her brother. Hanji laughed with her and teased her about being so pretty. _

"_Hi Eren" she said when he didn't look up to welcome her. Eren lifted his head_

"_Hi Li-' He stopped. His mouth dropped open a little. Liesel had her hand on her hip and was looking at him with a smirk on her face. Her hair was a little longer than before and still had the loose black curls. However, Eren noted on how she had…developed and how that mad her uniform look REALLY good on her. She caught him looking her and laughed loud and punched his arm. _

"_Watch it titan boy. Your drooling." Eren snapped his head at her and they began to bicker. Levi smirked but Hanji nudged his arm. When he looked at her she smiling at him. _

"_What" he asked. Hanji smiled bigger_

"_I found your new Brother-in-law" she whispered. Levi's eyes grew wide. He tipped Hanji's plate over. _

"_Not over my dead body" he said as she yelled at him for being so immature. _

He watched as the Titan shifter fell for his little sister. At first he didn't think shed fall back but again, he was wrong. She slowly fell for him too. He watched as she was assigned to be his 'body guard' for every expedition instead of Mikasa. When Levi confronted Erwin about it the man smiled and said Hanji had told him to do it. He got used to it though. They were never open about the "relationship". You really would have to know them to tell. It was small differences. Like how she would stand closer to him or lean on her arm a little more when they ate lunch, just so her shoulder and elbow barely touched him.

Levi watched her become more independent and now, in his last breaths, he thought about these women. The three he was leaving ,and three he was joining.

* * *

**Reviewe! If you like Liesel comment and if I get enough about her she'll get her won story about her life before and after Levi dies. And youll get to see family Levi more ;)**


End file.
